


I've had enough

by Jassific



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific
Summary: Andy has enough of her torturing boss. That's all :)





	

Mirandy Shorts  
Rated: M  
Summary: Mirandy – That’s all :)

 

I’ve had enough

This woman was torture. She was killing me each day anew. And I tell you I am so sick of it. Oh yes I felt it. Her looks and her smirks. Miranda didn’t smirk at people, no just at me. She was smirking at me, she said breathy thanks you’s only to me, she sometimes even brushed her hand against mine when I gave her the coffee she requested. She knew how to play me. But I wouldn’t give in.  
The worst was though when we rode the elevator together. Oh yes, I was allowed there too. She would look at me from top to bottom and back up, with that smirk. Sometimes she would even lick her lips. I mean come on how can I not want to ravish that woman. I bet we were both high and dry sex-wise, due to her divorce and Nate’s new job in Boston (Which means, yes we broke up). But seriously, she should keep it in her pants. Jesus Christ I am working for that woman. And also she’s my freaking boss.  
Even Nigel asked me the other day if I had an affair with her. Of course not I am working for her, she’s my boss. What the hell was he thinking? He thought because she undressed me with her eyes there must be something going on. Even he noticed that she is flirting with me like a maniac. But I am firm and I do my job. I won’t fall for her. I will keep it professional. And I will certainly not touch her. At least that’s what I always promised myself. As long as she’s my boss I will not touch her and that’s what I told Nigel. He just smirked at me. “We will see Six.” Was all he said. Maybe I should tell him that I am a four by now.   
She is torturing me since over a year now. The first few months I didn’t even get it I was to busy to accomplish all her tasks, Nate just broke up with me and we just got home from Paris and she handled her divorce. But I never thought she would actually want me. But if Nigel even saw it....I mean I can imagine a lot especially if you have feelings for that person. We are tiptoeing around each other like crazy people. But just to make it clear, she started it. I joined in though just a few weeks ago. I thought I can do what she can do to me. Ohhh yes. And I think I did good. Not too forward in the beginning, you know ? Little things, smiling at her more often, looking her up, almost feeling her up, with my eyes. And I made sure she noticed and hell did she notice.   
I was wondering if she would snap sometime but I guess she is as stubborn as me, her lovely assistant. Well, maybe I am not that stubborn, because I had a plan and I followed it through. I wanted to stop this for good this torture. I couldn’t handle this anymore.   
“Miranda?” I called her on a late Friday night. I put the book on one of the tables and hung up the dry cleaning. Just like every night actually.  
“Must you yell through the whole house like a maniac?” Miranda answered and wanted to come down the stairs.   
“Save it Priestly.” I said taking my shoes and jacket off and threw the items on the floor like I would do it every day. But I wasn’t and I was nervous as hell let me tell you that.  
“What exactly are you doing Andrea?” Miranda glared at me. She took some steps back when she saw me coming up the stairs. I had to do it now or never. I went further in her personal space and she looked at me wide eyed. Almost scared even. She went back and hit the wall of the hallway. There was no escape now for her anymore.  
I pressed my body against hers and looked her straight in the eyes.  
“I quit!” I said with a shaky breathy voice. “Game....over.” I added while my hands caressed her sides and she started to relax and smirk when she saw and felt where this was going.   
She was so beautiful. She wore a skirt and a white wraparound blouse with a nice cleavage. Where I had my eyes on after I said the final words of giving up on her torture.   
“Eyes up here, darling.” Miranda slurred. “The torture isn’t over.” She said caressing her own cleavage in a daring way. And that was it. I snapped.  
“Oh yes it is.” I said and pulled her into her bedroom slammed the door shut and pushed her against it. I almost attacked her lips and I felt her smirk when I ravished her. I moaned when I felt she reciprocated the kiss. She put her arms around my neck. I took them and put them over her head still ravishing her mouth. I wanted to kiss her smirk away and with that it was gone. I had her. She was mine and she loved it. I felt how desired she felt and how sexy. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her.  
I let her arms down and kneeled in front of her. I worshipped her whole body. Kissed her everywhere. I pushed up her skirt and caressed the insides of her legs. I looked up at her and the sight in front of me was just stunning. She was biting her lower lip and moaned with her eyes closed. She couldn’t wait for this to happen. I slipped my hand underneath the skirt and felt her drenched underwear.  
“Oh god....please Andrea. Have me.....I am yours.” Was all she uttered. I slipped my hand inside her underwear and inside her right away with two fingers. I couldn’t wait either. She screamed out and put her hands on my head. I took my fingers out and ripped her skirt and underwear down her legs. God she was so sexy I almost lost it completely.   
I went in with my mouth and sucked and kissed the life out of her pussy. She had trouble standing up while her orgasm neared. I took her hands and slowly moved her on the floor and went right back in. She was lost in her feelings. Her body shook and shivered as her orgasm rippled through her entire body. I was so relieved I was able to make her come. But I was on the edge too. I wanted her and I needed to come so badly. Thank god she had some stamina left for my turn. During our love making I somehow lost my pants already. She sat up and yanked my shirt up and over my head. She looked at me with clouded eyes. She was sitting on the floor and I couldn’t help but straddle her and kiss her once again. She moaned when she first tasted herself.   
While we kissed she slipped her hand in my underwear and I almost came right away. I had to pull myself together. She slipped two fingers in with ease. “Oh my god you are so wet darling.”  
“Oh yes....yes....its all for you. Only you...I am so close babe.” I babbled nonsense but I didn’t give a damn. I started riding her hand frantically and once she touched my breast and squeezed it I was there. I went over the edge with a silent scream of her name.  
“You are stunning Andrea.” Miranda whispered in my ear while I slowly rode out my orgasm. When I came back to my senses I couldn’t believe that I really did that. She took her fingers out carefully and we caressed each other. I still had to catch my breath. I never felt so sated in my entire life. We looked at each other and I smiled at her as did she. I slowly kissed her. This was different than all the other kisses before. We had time the pressure was gone and I was pouring all my love I have for that woman in that kiss and she must have felt it.  
“I accept your dismissal.” Was all she said after that kiss and I was shocked and confused but she added with a blinding smile: “And....I love you too.”

THE END :)

Hope you liked that little one shot. Rate and review pleaaaase :)


End file.
